musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Company
Bad Company was a British hard rock band who in 1973 was formed and in the establishment consisted of Paul Rodgers (vocals) and Simon Kirke ( drums ) previouslyFree , Mick Ralphs ( guitar ) of Mott the Hoople and Boz Burrell ( bass , deceased in 2006 ) of King Crimson . The band was particularly great success in the '70s (including the hits Can not Get enough and Feel Like Makin 'Love ). The band had a large number of changes. The band had the same management as Led Zeppelin . During the period from 1986 to 1994 week Bad Company on their bluesy (hard) rock style. Particularly by the vocals of Brian Howe, had the music of Bad Company more like Foreigner . The album "Fame and Fortune" is co-produced by Mick Jones of Foreigner . In 1995 Bad Company returned to their familiar bluesy (hard) rock, with the warm bluesy voice of Robert Hart. In 1999 finally the long-awaited reunion of the classic line-up took place, and the double-CD "The 'Original' Bad Co.. Anthology" was also released, featuring previously unreleased material, and four new songs. In 2002 the first official live recordings of Bad Company will be released on CD and DVD , titled "Merchants of Cool". These recordings are not the classic line-up. In 2006, bassist dies Boz Burrell On August 8, 2008, the remaining original members are back together for a one-off gig in "the Seminole Hard Rock Hotel @ Casino" in Hollywood Florida. The location ofBoz Burrell is occupied by Lynn Sorensen. During this concert recordings are made for a live CD and DVD. In June and July 2009 Bad Company did a short tour of the United States In February 2010 finally came the long awaited CD + DVD entitled "Hard Rock Live" from the one-off reunion show in 2008. In April 2010 Bad Company did a short tour of the United Kingdom Content [ hide ] *1 Occupancy *2 Albums *3 Radio 2 Top 2000 *4 DVDs Occupation [ edit ] 1973 - 1982 *Paul Rodgers (vocals) *Mick Ralphs (guitar) *Boz Burrell (bass) *Simon Kirke (drums) 1986 - 1987 *Brian Howe (vocals) *Mick Ralphs (guitar) *Boz Burrell (bass) *Simon Kirke (drums) 1987 - 1988 *Brian Howe (vocals) *Mick Ralphs (guitar) *Steve Price (bass) *Simon Kirke (drums) 1988 - 1989 *Brian Howe (vocals) *Mick Ralphs (guitar) *Felix Krish (bass) *Simon Kirke (drums) 1990 - 1990 *Brian Howe (vocals) *Geoff Whitehorn (guitar) *Dave "Bucket" Colwell (guitar) *Felix Krish (bass) *Simon Kirke (drums) 1990 - 1991 *Brian Howe (vocals) *Mick Ralphs (guitar) *Dave "Bucket" Colwell (guitar) *Felix Krish (bass) *Simon Kirke (drums) 1992 - 1995 *Brian Howe (vocals) *Mick Ralphs (guitar) *Dave "Bucket" Colwell (guitar) *Rick Wills (bass) *Simon Kirke (drums) 1995 - 1997 *Robert Hart (vocals) *Mick Ralphs (guitar) *Dave "Bucket" Colwell (guitar) *Rick Wills (bass) *Simon Kirke (drums) 1999 - 2001 *Paul Rodgers (vocals) *Mick Ralphs (guitar) *Boz Burrell (bass) *Simon Kirke (drums) 2002 - 2003 *Paul Rodgers (vocals) *Dave "Bucket" Colwell (guitar) *Jaz Lochrie (bass) *Simon Kirke (drums) 2008 *Paul Rodgers (vocals) *Mick Ralphs (guitar) *Simon Kirke (drums) Albums [ edit ] *(1974): Bad Co.; with single Can not get enough; (Included in 9 days); *(1975): Straight Shooter; *(1976): Run with the pack; *(1977): Burnin 'sky; *(1979): Desolation angels; *(1982): Rough diamonds; *(1986): Fame and fortune; *(1987): from 10 6 (compilation); *(1988): Dangerous age; *(1990): Holy water; *(1992): Here comes trouble; *(1993): What you hear is what you get; *(1995): Company of strangers; *(1996): Stories Told & Untold; *(1999): The 'Original' Bad Co.. Anthology; *(2002): Merchants of Cool. *(2010): Hard Rock Live (CD + DVD) *(2011): Bad Company Live at Wembley Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] DVDs [ Edit ] Category:Bands Category:Musical groups established in 1973 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1982 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1986 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1999 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2008 Category:British rock music groups Category:Hard rock groups Category:Blues rock groups Category:Island Records artists Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Atco Records artists Category:Supergroups Category:Musical quartets Category:English musical groups